


Night One

by KoreanGal55555



Series: Why Naruto couldn't have more motherly figures [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: An "Isekai" manga beginning - Freeform, Just an introduction, More a prologue than anything - Freeform, They have no idea where they are - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreanGal55555/pseuds/KoreanGal55555
Summary: Two girls wake up in an unknown world after death. What-Timeline One.





	Night One

The storm outside rages with a ferocity surprising even to the inhabitants of the village. It is unusual within the season and vicious, dousing all who dare to venture outdoors and blinding anyone who fails to immediately surrender to its tested power and return inside.

Two figures hold hands amidst the rain, rushing through the trees and seeking shelter from its grasp. Everything around them is darkness, but up ahead, the duo spots a light, steps quickening at the hint of relief.

"Finally," the first pants as they burst indoors, between two columns, the storm raging behind them still.

"Well, what do we have here?" an unfamiliar voice questions, two heads lifting as one to look at the speaker. The man standing before them is old, face painted with laugh lines and spectacles perched on his nose; his state of dress and the solemn wood of the interior marks the building as a temple and himself as a monk. "I didn't think anyone would be out in this storm."

"We weren't expecting it either," one of the two females admits, looking to her companion. Her features twitch as does her grip - her companion mirrors the surprise - but it's quick and pushed aside within the next second as she turns back to the elderly monk. "Is it ok if we wait the storm out here? Please?"

"You don’t have to ask," the old man chuckles. "Stay the night if you have to. Let's see if we have any donated clothes of your size. They might be dusty, but they're dry."

"Let us help," the second urges politely, the duo moving as one to assist the man. They accept the dusty but warm futon blankets and donated clothes, carrying them to a small room they're lent for the night and curling together on the floor. Though they're cold, their body warms the futon they're curled under and flashes of lightning illuminate their bodies seconds at a time, enough to make out each other's features.

"Ash?" the first from before murmurs in question.

"Eve," the other returns in confirmation, a repeat of their first words upon awaking to the sudden storm only moments prior.

Their relief at identifying their companion is short-lived as they take stock of each other. The duo sports identical long, black hair and brilliant, gold eyes. Besides the colors of their borrowed clothes, they are mirror images of one another - children rather than the adults they were.

"Where are we, Ashley?" Eve - the first - asks quietly. "I remember heading home after the movie. Hit by a car. Bled out."

"Same except a mugging. Stabbed in the heart," Ashley - the second - returns. "Did we get reincarnated or something?"

"That's the beginning to those 'isekai' mangas," Eve mutters, lips pulling into a wry grin before quickly fading away. "It explains…"

She trails off, gesturing between them to encompass everything - the change in appearance and age, the instant understanding of the language they are speaking and hearing (Japanese, they vaguely recognize), and the unknown situation as a whole.

"Our Japan? Another world?" Ashley murmurs dubiously. "As long as it isn't like  _Attack on Titan_ , I'll take it."

A pause before Eve shrugs, the movement hampered by the floor.

"We'll figure it out in the morning," Ashley agrees, eyes glancing to the light filtering in from a window above and back to Eve. "What's our cover? There's no way the priest or monk won't say anything about two kids coming out of a storm alone."

"Twins. Seven?" Eve suggests, receiving a nod in return. "Went out for a secret walk. Our parents were on the way to a business trip."

"Can't remember the city name except that it starts with an A," Ashley continues.

"No, a K," Eve counters, inserting childish lilting in her voice in an obvious attempt to get into their roles.

"A little less," Ashley advices, adopting a similar tone but a touch less bratty. "No, I think it was an A."

"You're the almost-psychologist. You lead, I'll follow," Eve states, nodding. "Our names?"

"If I was Japanese, I've always wanted to be Yuki," Ashley shrugs.

"Then I can be Yumi," Eve states immediately, lips twitching upward with the admission. "Surname Oshiro?"

An agreeing nod.

A pause.

"I'm still confused as to how I know the kanji for any of that, but I'll take it," Yumi jokes, chuckling.

"Me too," Yuki agrees, matching the expression. "Bed?"

"If you stay up to 'keep watch,' I'll sit on you all day tomorrow," Yumi promises, the air quotes obvious.

"My instincts say he's normal. A kind monk," Yuki states, an implicit agreement. Yumi nods.

With that, the two shuffle a little closer together and rest their eyes, allowing sleep to take them.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Oshiro Yumi ([大城](https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/oshiro) [友美](https://www.behindthename.com/name/yumi))  
> Previously: Eve
> 
> Oshiro Yuki ([大城](https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/oshiro) [優希](https://www.behindthename.com/name/yuuki))  
> Previously: Ashley


End file.
